The present invention relates, in general, to a device for conserving energy. More particularly, this invention relates to a baffle structure for use in the vent pipe of a heating system for reducing heat loses.
Many years ago when coal burning furnaces were used, a manually operated damper was provided to control the draft from the furnace to the chimney. Later, with the use of oil burners the damper was removed because with the oil burner many times there might occur a small explosion especially when the burner was first ignited and if the damper were in a closed position, this explosive puff would be blocked and back firing would occur. Thus, the damper was removed.
However, with the use of an open exhaust vent or pipe, there is heat loss from the oil burner which reduces the effeciency of the burner.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an energy saving device for use in association with an oil burner heating system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a baffle structure for use in a vent pipe of a heating system which structure is normally in a closed position blocking a majority of the vent but which can be easily pivoted to a more open position upon the occurrence of any slight explosion or ignition from the oil burner.